Some Wounds Are Deeper Than Others
by horus the bfd lv999
Summary: Ryou is constantly being beaten by Bakura. So what happens when Bakura starts to regret what he's done. Maybe he even cares for Ryou RB
1. Chapter 1

Horus: Hello again people.For anybody who has read my other fic MH, I don't want you to get confused. There are two completely different sides of me. There is the side that is random and loves humor. That's the side I use to get through the day and interact with others. But my other side loves Angst. So while I'll keep writing Millennium House and other Humor fics, I'll also be writing Angst ones. This one is mostly about Bakura and his tortured Hikari, Ryou.

Ryou: Why do you want to torture me? 0.0

Horus: It's either torture you or torture myself. And personally I don't want my mom asking any questions about wounds on my wrists.

Ryou: I see…..-.-,

Horus: Sorry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. OK?**_

Some Wounds Are Deeper Than Others

"Bakura! Please Stop!" Ryou cried desperately. This was not the first time his Yami had beat him to '_teach him a lesson_.' However this time Bakura was especially pissed. When Bakura came home, his dinner wasn't ready for him. Ryou had been trying his hardest to get it done in time, but he had accidentally burned it and had to start over.

"I'll teach you! When I'm done with you, you'll never be late with my dinner again!" Bakura hissed, kicking Ryou in the stomach

"Bakura, Please Stop! It was an accident! I would have had it ready, but it burned! So, I had to make a new one!" Ryou cried, cringing at every punch and kick that hit him.

"Burned, Eh? Ok." Bakura said with an evil, sadistic grin on his face. He rummaged around a drawer with something Ryou was certain would cause more pain. He tried to get up, but the beating he had taken was already severe. He couldn't find the strength. Meanwhile, Bakura had found what he was looking for: A can of hairspray and a lighter.

'_Oh my god, he wouldn't. Please god, tell me he won't do it!'_ Ryou mused terrified.

"So Ryou, you like to burn my meal huh?" Bakura asked slyly. "Well I feel it's only fair if I 'return the favor'." At that point Bakura pressed the button on the hairspray causing the gas to come out. Then he lit the lighter and held it towards the can making a makeshift flamethrower. The flames nearly licked Ryou's cheek

'_Oh no. At this rate, I'll never survive.' "_Please Bakura stop! I'll do anything!" Ryou cried. He was terrified that his Yami would do something as horrible as this. He had cut Ryou, hit Ryou, even raped him, but he had never burned him.

"There's nothing you can do that will make me stop Ryou," Bakura said calmly. He had a sadistic grin on his face. "You know you brought this on yourself, don't you?" Ryou knew that any response Bakura didn't like would only end in a worse beating than he would receive anyway.

"Yes, Bakura." Ryou said sobbing silently.

"Good, good." Bakura said smiling. He lit the lighter again causing the flames to hit Ryou's arm. Ryou cried out in pain, something Bakura loved to hear. Bakura made sure not to make the burns too bad, but to leave terrible pain nonetheless. After 5 minutes with the hairspray can, Bakura became bored. He decided to finish his punishment with his classic trademark. Unsheathing his golden dagger, he placed it on Ryou's already burned arm, causing Ryou to whimper. This only made Bakura more eager as he carved the dagger skillfully through Ryou's arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Ryou screamed in pain. At the sight of Ryou's lovely crimson, Bakura sheathed his dagger and walked away.

"Clean up the blood and treat your wound," Bakura said walking up the stairs. "I bought a new first aid kit. It should have everything you need. Oh and Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"YYesss?" Ryou whimpered.

"Make me a new dinner. What you were making burned." Bakura said.

"Yes, sir," Ryou said searching for the first aid kit

Horus: Anyway that's the first chapter. I know it's short but I promise the others will be longer. I'll also develop the plot in the next chapter. It's probably a boring first chapter but oh well sue me. Oh well. R&R and no flames please I will use all to burn Ryou

Ryou: WHAT?

Bakura: ONLY I BURN MY HIKARI DAMNIT!

Horus: I'm the author and I'll do as I wish. That is, unless you want me to make Ryou torture you.

Bakura: 0.o Ok never mind.

Horus: That's what I thought. Bye Bye.


	2. Caring Confusion

Horus: Hello everyone! Well if you're sort of confused by the first by the first chapter, I don't blame you. The first chapter was mainly to set up how horrible Bakura could be when he was sadistic and angry. This chapter will mainly be about Bakura's conflicts with himself as he realizes he cares for Ryou. The story in general is gonna be about Bakura's two ways of acting: He cares for Ryou, but has fits of uncontrollable rage. And Ryou gets caught in the crossfire.

Chapter 2: Caring Confusion

Bakura walked up to his room and lied down on the bed. He was happy that he had dealed out his punishment, but at the same time, something was wrong. He had this nagging feeling, something he couldn't describe. Was he….worried….about Ryou?

'_No, that can't be. That little brat got what he deserved. Besides, I've beat him before and he was always fine afterwards. He's able to take care of himself'_ Bakura thought. '_Still, I've never been quite that brutal with him. He wasn't even able to stand.'_ Bakura got up and went to the mirror. He looked himself with pride, but at the same time with disgust. '_What am I worried about? I hate that little weakling. He makes me ashamed to be his Yami.' _Bakura thought. '_If I hate him so much, then why did I make sure to buy a brand new first aid kit for Ryou. I even made sure it had more things than a normal set.'_ Bakura couldn't think straight. He got up and went into the upstairs bathroom. '_So? It's just a first aid kit. What does that have to do with anything?'_ Bakura thought. '_Maybe that's my little way of saying I'm…sorry.' 'Sorry, what the hell would I be sorry for?' _Bakura countered. _'Because I fell badly that I hurt him maybe? Maybe I just can't bring myself to say it.' _"What the hell is wrong with me?" Bakura yelled, smashing he bathroom mirror to pieces. The glass cut his hands and Bakura smiled softly as the blood trickled down to his wrist.

Meanwhile, Ryou had just crawled into the downstairs bathroom and tried to use the sink to stand. "Why? Why does he do that? What the hell makes him so angry?" Ryou whimpered in pain. When he was finally able to stand with the support of the sink, he surveyed his injuries.

His face was swollen and puffy. Both his eyes were black. His nose was bloody, but with some further examination Ryou found it was not broken. His Lip was bleeding but it wasn't too bad. And one of his teeth was wobbly. His chest and stomach were bruised, shades of purple and black against pale white. Then he examined his arm.

The majority of his arm was burned. It was a first degree burn, and it hurt like hell. Then to top it of was the large gash on the arm that Bakura had carved in there. It wasn't deep, but it was long. However, it was still bleeding and Ryou thought he might need stitches. That would have to come later though.

Ryou tried to reach for the first aid kit that was in the medicine chest, but without the support of the sink, he quickly fell. Ryou was disgusted that he couldn't even hold his own weight. "Bloody hell," He muttered. He once again used the sink for support and tried to stand up. He was able to stand for a moment and he reached for the first aid kit. Ryou was able to grab it and pull it down before falling to the floor again.

Ryou couldn't stand the pain. It felt like white hot daggers were searing through his skin. He had to treat his wounds though, especially the gash on his arm. If he just lied there, then he might bleed to death. Struggling to get up, Ryou grabbed the sink and pulled himself with all his strength. He grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball before he fell again. But this time he didn't hit the floor. He landed in someone's strong warm arms.

"B-B-Bakura! What is it you wanted?" Ryou asked nervously

"Shhh, hikari. You're not strong enough to do this on your own. I'll treat your wounds." Bakura said soothingly.

"No, Bakura I'm fine," Ryou said trying to sound forceful. He didn't want Bakura to think he was weak. But there was also another reason. Ryou didn't know if he could trust Bakura right now. After what Bakura had just done to him, Ryou was terrified of Bakura. He struggled in Bakura's arms but his Yami was very strong. Even when Ryou wasn't injured, he probably couldn't have struggled out of Bakura's gentle but strong grip. He continued to struggle until he was out of strength.

"Ryou, you're unbelievably stubborn, you know that." Bakura said to a dazed Ryou. Slowly, Bakura laid Ryou down. '_By Ra, what have I _done' Bakura thought. Then he began to treat the wounds. Ryou's arm was the first thing that needed to be taken care of. The gash on the arm wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough and Bakura was afraid it needed stitches. Bakura rummaged around the drawer for some thread or coil and a needle. He found a spool of sewing thread and quickly went to work. He treated the thread and the needle with alcohol and looked at the gash.

"Ryou this wound is too deep for peroxide. I have to pour alcohol on it. This'll hurt so you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. Ryou? Do you hear me? Ryou?" Bakura said. Ryou nodded weakly. Bakura slowly poured alcohol over the cut and heard Ryou whimper. He clamped on to Bakura's hand tighter and slowly calmed down. Bakura then quickly and skillfully stitched the wound up. While he was stitching, Ryou noticed the cuts on Bakura's hand.

"Bakura, w-w-what happened to your hand." Ryou asked meekly.

"It's not important Ryou," Bakura said, surprised with Ryou's concern, "What is important it getting you well." After Bakura had stitched up the wound, he treated the rest of the arm with burn lotion and carefully bandaged the arm. "I've done all I can," Bakura said disappointingly." The rest of the bruises will heal with time.

"Thank you, Bakura... "Ryou whispered before he passed out. Bakura carefully lifted Ryou up and carried him to his bed.

"Sleep peacefully Ryou, my little light," Bakura whispered fondly. He stayed with Ryou the entire night thinking about what a monster he was.

Horus: Well that's the chapter. Hope you like.

Bakura: Shhh. Ryou's sleeping…..

Horus: Didn't know you had a soft side Bakura.

Bakura: Well I do so shut it. You're gonna wake him up. Huggles Ryou plushie

Horus: You know that plushie is anatomically correct right?

Bakura: It is? Hmmmmm. Well we got to go bye bye see ya get the hell out of here!

Horus: rolls eyes anyway R&R Bye ppl


End file.
